


Satisfied

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flash Fic, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Angelica might not have Alexander in her bed but he's in her head.





	Satisfied

Angelica had made her decision. Eliza loved Alexander and Angelica would not stand in the way of her sister's happiness. Angelica would marry well and secure her family's future.

Yet she doubted Alexander would be satisfied with Eliza. She knew that she would never love another the way she loved Alexander. Not just for his body but his mind and soul.

At night it was his eyes she thought of, filled with intelligence and with love for her. She wished his hands that wrote such compelling pamphlets were caressing her breasts. That his clever tongue was being used not for oratory but to bring her physical pleasure.

It could not be, and so a fantasy it remained as she used her own fingers to tweak her nipples, caress her bare skin, dip between her legs and bring herself the satisfaction otherwise denied her.


End file.
